Hearts on Fire
by i've.got.purple.nail.polish
Summary: It's hard not to be jealous of someone who has something you want, and it's even harder not to hate them. But there's a thin line between love and hate, and these two firebugs are going to find out the hard way. Pyro/OC


It was a Saturday, and it was beautiful outside. The sun was shining, the birds was chirping and all the mutant children of Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters were running around, playing, and enjoying the first day of summer to its fullest. Well, maybe not _all_. One particular pair, who very much despised the other, were stuck inside the library of the before mentioned school. To make matters worse, they were confined in a 10 by 10 foot square, soundproofed, study room, which, with their powers, was more of a 10 by 10 foot _sauna_. And to top that all off, the unfortunate couple had to actually _work_ _together_.

Honey yellow eyes met orangey brown as the pair known as Pyro and Scorch stared each other from across the table, anger burning in the both of them.

"Go – to – _hell_ Allerdyce," the latter spat through her teeth, trying and failing to suppress her self-deemed _useless_ mutation.

"Right behind you, Pokrajac," the former replied, smirking.

As the pair continued trying to _obliterate_ the other using only the power of their minds, flames started licking along the tips of Scorch's fingers, eventually turning into fire themselves, along with her arms. When the flame hit the straps of her bright red camisole, and the smoke hit her nose, Scorch's head jerked head downwards.

"Mother fucker!" she cried out, quickly turning herself back into flesh and bone. "Fucking useless mutation, that was my favourite shirt!" Luckily for her, the straps were just singed a bit, not completely burnt off.

"What do you mean, useless mutation? You ungrateful bitch! I'd _kill_ to be able to create fire," Pyro exclaimed in shock.

"Yeah, right. I'm a glorified lighter!" she yelled back, standing up and flipping her thumb up as one might a coin, turning it into a single flame to emphasize her point. "The only think I'm useful for is lighting cigarettes and burning people who touch me, neither of which is a very temping or exciting prospect! I can't even _control_ it!"

"What's the good of being able to _control_ the fire if you can't make it? Without this fucking lighter _I'm useless_!" he shouted, standing up and brandishing the lighter like a sword before slamming it and his fists on the table.

"Hey, I'd take the ability to control fire and a lighter _any day_ over this bullshit power. I mean, how could _someone_ ever want this!" With that last word she turned her entire body into fire. "I can't _touch_ any_thing_, or any_one _without worrying about accidentally turning into fire! I fucking burnt my house down, family _included_ because I had a nightmare! And then once I woke up there was _nothing_ I could do about the spreading fire! _I-burnt-my-fucking-family-to-a-crisp_ and you think this is some _great, amazing power?_"

"Well, you can join the fucking _I-burnt-my-family_ club! I'm the bloody _pres-o-dent_, and you can be the fucking _secretary of affairs!_" His anger was causing the fire that was Scorch to grow higher. "I got mad at my _dad_ because he wanted to _ground_ me while my _mother_ was cooking breakfast on the fucking gas stove and I _lit-the-bloody-house-on-fire!_ Then, _he_ started calling me a freak, and before I knew it, the _entire fucking house_ was burnt to ashes, my _parents_ included. What's so good about _that_?"

There was silence as the pair retuned to staring the other down.

"So we're both lame ass family murderers. Good to know," Scorch said, and she started to turn herself back into her human form. Pyro's eyes jumped out of his sockets, his mouth dropping to the floor.

"What?" Scorch asked defensively, placing her hands on her hips. Pyro shook his head, and smirked, his eyes travelling up and down her body.

"I still think yours is _much_ better, especially when you forget that your clothing is _flammable_," his eyes flicked back up to hers, the honey yellow eyes turning a deep gold.

"Wha –" Scorch said lamely, before looking down and noticing her nakedness. She quickly tried to cover herself with her arms before becoming fire once again.

"Aww, but Sera, I was enjoying the show!" he complained mockingly, a wolfish grin on his face.

"It's _Seraphina_ to you, St John, I'm glad you enjoyed it, because that the _last_ time you're _ever_ going to see me like that _again_." She spat with a glare.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure," he said, a mischievous look creeping into his eyes. He put his hands in front of him, using his power over fire to pull her over the steel table and towards him.

"Stop it! Let go of me!" she yelled, struggling to regain control of her body, but failing.

"Now, why would I do that?" he asked, pulling her fully against him. His clothing caught on fire, but he didn't get burnt. He cradled her flame head in his hand and brought their faces closer together. He did something that surprised the both of them; he _kissed_ her. Then she did something that surprised the both of them once more; she kissed _back_. She changed back into her human form, before pushing Pyro on his chair, and straddling him. She left a trail of kisses down his neck and up again, then began nibbling on his ear.

"I thought I was never going to see you naked again?" he said, stifling a moan. She jerked her head away from his neck, her eyes now a deep orange and glared at him.

"That can be arranged," she said lowly, beginning to change into fire once again.

"No!" he called sharply, tugging her closer to him, shocking her solid again, before picking her up and placing her on the table. "I mean, only if you want to light the school on fire." He smirked.

"I hate you," she whispered, burning figurative daggers with her eyes.

"The feeling's mutual," he replied, kissing her once again, before the small glass window in the door fogged over.

**Alright, so it's a little choppy, but (in my defence!) I wrote it pretty quick and wanted to get it up. So sue me. Just a quick note to anyone who reads my other story, sorry about the delay, but I've been stuck in a bit of a writing rut. Well, originally I was waiting for more people to review before I started writing some more, and then I got into the rut, but still. I wrote this because watching X-Men Origins: Wolverine compelled me to go on a Sabertooth story hunt (that guy is ach-oh-tee HOT!) , which lead me to a Pyro story hunt, which lead me to this awesome idea, that I WISHED someone would have written about. I mean, who is more perfect for Pyro than a girl who can **_**make**_** fire, but do nothing with it? Hopefully, they'll get married and have kids with the ability to do both so they're not broody little kids who end up joining an old guy who thinks red and purple armour + a dorky helmet is fashionable. Mind you, in the movies he wore all black, with a red lined cape, but that helmet was STILL a poor fashion choice. Not that the old guy really cares. I mean, if YOU were Magneto, would you? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the story, and **_**please**_** review!**

**Disclaimer: I own the OC and my ideas, not any characters or personalities that have any relation to Marvel, or their poor choice in costumes. **


End file.
